Some vehicles, such as vehicles belonging to rental agencies or vehicles belonging company fleets, have a large number of different drivers such that keeping profiles of each driver is impractical. In cars with electronic seat control, the drivers still have to adjust the position and/or angle of the seat. Sometimes the driver can struggle to get the seat in a comfortable position.